Team Seven My Way
by sasukerox
Summary: Team Seven have training, then go on a mission...to baby sit!Mostly SasXSaku. Parings: SasuXSaku, NaruXHina, NejXTen First story ever! Had NO experience, so dont be so mean! OOC
1. Chapter 1

Team Seven (My way)

Chapter One

Naruto barley passed the test to become a guinen. He was really excited meeting his new team and his sensei. He cleaned his orange outfit he always wears, and for once, combed his hair. He was hoping that the girl he had a crush on (Sakura) was on his team. "I cant wait!"

Sasuke already knew that he would pass, so we wasnt very excited, but he was more eager to be trained and to destroy his brother Itachi. He got dressed quickly and went to the Academy.

Sakura was so happy. She kept dreaming of Sasuke to be on her team. "I would even let Naruto be on my team if I could be with Sauske" She thought about that for a second. "Nah, I wouldnt. But I hope Sasuke will be on my team!" 

RRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG! Everyone was at the Academy, waiting to see who was on their team. Ino was whispering to some other girls. "How did Naruto get here? I thought he failed..." Naruto heard this and ran up to her face. "No! I passed! And I got the best score out of all of you!" Just then, Iruka came in. "Actually Naruto, you got the worst score." Ino and the girls started laughing. Naruto turned red.

"Good morning to you all! And congratulations on passing! Some of you did really well, and some uh... tried really hard, and made it." Iruka was looking at Naruto. Every one already knew who that was. "Im guessing that you would want to know your groups!" Everyone shouted out "YA!" But Sasuke was getting impatient. "Team One, is Jade Kelo, Kinara Bendoo, and Leton Samaka." Iruka kept going on until he came to team 7. "Team Seven is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzamaki."

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were waiting for their sensei. They were the only ones that werent gone yet. Sakura was feeling happy and disappointed. **Inner Sakura SASUKE IS ON MY TEAM! YAHOO! But Im stuck with Naruto... **

Sasuke was thinking, 'I wasnt expecting anyone, but these two are just pathetic'

Natuto was thinking, 'Sakura is on my team! But why do I have to be stuck with Sasuke!'

Finally their sensei came. He had grey hair that flopped to the side. He forehead protector was covering his left eye. And the other eye, looked like he was bored, "Hello Team 7. I am Kakashi Sensei. Lets go out shall we?"

"Tell me your name, and I will guess what kind of person you are. The guy in the orange costume." Naruto was a bit angry. "First of all, ITS NOT A COSTUME! And my name is Naruto Uzamaki. I will be Hokage of the Leaf Village! Belive it!" Kakashi looked even more bored, "You look like a loud mouth little kid that wants to show off in front of people like the girl next to you."

Kakashi looked at Sasuke. "Whats you name?" Sasuke replied, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha" He was staring at the ground, and wasnt paying attention to what Kakashi thought about him."You Sasuke, look like you want to do everything yourself." Sasuke didnt reply. "Quiet eh? Well, there is going to be a lot of team work. By the way, there is no I in team, little one." Sasuke was listening to the last part, and he wasnt like his sensei.

Sakura broke the silence. "Uh... My name is Sakura Haruno."

Kakashi stared at her. She blushed. **Inner Sakura WHY THE HELL IS HE STARING AT ME! LOOK AWAY YOU FREAK **"Sakura, I may look like one, but I am not a freak." said Kakashi. She blushed.

**OMG! HOW DID HE KNOW THAT I WAS THINKING THAT! I BETTER KEEP MY MOUTH SHUT... **

A/N: Well that was the first chapter. Im not very good... This is my first story. And I made up the people Iruka was saying on Team One.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Now to begin your training" said Kakashi. They walked to the park where it was quiet. Naruto couldnt keep his excitement in. "When are we going to start already!" Kakashi replied, "Just wait little comrad" 'Im not little!' Naruto thought.

Kakashi was staring at his group. "Lets see, since the two guys like to do everything on their own, lets make this first session based on team work. Sasuke, go hold Sakura's hand." Sakura blushed, but Sasuke didnt move. 'Hes pairing me up with that weakling?' Sasuke thought. "What ever.." He went up to Sakura and put his hands up, waiting for Sakura to hold his hands. She started out shaking her hands, but once she held Sasuke's hands, she started to calm down. On the outside that is. **OMG! HES HOLDING MY HAND? wow his palms feel so smooth, but cold...**

Sakura was looking into his eyes.Sasuke turned a bit pink. But he looked away from her. Now he was facing Naruto. He turned darker pink. So he just decided to look at the ground. 'Was Sasuke pink? What ever.' thought Naruto. Kakashi was looking at their hands. "Move them up a bit higher." So they did. "Alright, now Naruto, come hold my hands." Naruto thought this was strange but he went and held his sensei's hands anyways.

They started walking toward Sakura and Sasuke. Then they went under their arms. "London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, London Bridge is falling down, my fair lady!" sang Kakashi, as he bumped into Sasuke and Sakura. They fell to the ground.Sakura was suprised. Naruto had lost his temper. "WHY DID WE DO A STUPID RYHME THING INSTEAD OF TRAINING!"

Sasuke was angry too, but he knew better that to explode like that on his first day. Kakashi simply answered, "Because, I love that game." He was smiling now.**WELL HE DIDNT HAVE TO PULL ME AWAY FROM SASUKE!** screamed the inner Sakura.

Kakashi helped Sakura up, but Sasuke was on his feet in no time. Sasuke stared at Sakura. 'Weakling. If she was holding a better grip on my hands, we wouldnt have lost each other. We could of have still been together. Wait. What am I saying? Im glad to be apart from her hands.'

Sasuke was just staring at Sakura, when she stared at him. He blushed and looked away, so she couldnt see. Too late. 'Was he blushing! I bet he thinks Im weak' She stared at the ground. "Your not that weak" Sasuke said. He then relized that he said that out loud. "I mean, you uh.. are uh.." Kakashi interrupted. " Lets have a lunch break, while I read my book." Naruto looked at his sensei's book. "Itcha Itcha Paradise? EEEWWWW"

Kakashi was reading his book, and Sasuke was sitting on a rock eating some sushi. 'Why did I say that out loud!' Sakura was eating and thinking. 'Wow. He doesnt think Im really weak. Thats so nice...' She started to blush. She was looking at Sasuke, when all of a sudden he turned his head and looked at her. He saw her blush, and he blushed, and Sakura blushed even more. They both turned there heads away.

Nartuo was sitting on the ground staring at Sasuke. Sasuke blushed, and Naruto thought, 'Why is he blushing?' He looked at Sakura. She was blushing and smiling. 'Why is Sakura blushing? Was it something Sasuke said?' Naruto thought. Well, he was a bit jealous of Sasuke now, so we went up to Sakura.

"Why are you blushing?" Naruto asked. Sakura turned red as a tomato. Sasuke had heard that, and was staring at Naruto and Sakura. "Shut up, Naruto! I wasnt blushing. Now go away, Im eating." Sakura said as she turned her head away from Naruto.

The three guniens didnt know that their sensei was watching them. 'So little Sasuke has a crush on Sakura, and the same with Sakura...' Kakashi was getting interesting. He was secretly watched them, to see what would happen.

A/N: Some reviews plz. Dont be too mean :(


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Naruto went up to Sasuke. Sasuke started eating again, so Naruto wouldnt shout out why he was looking at Sakura."Hi there Sasuke." Naruto said as he was circling Sasuke. "What do you want idiot?" Sasuke was getting annoyed. "Hey! Dont call me an idiot! I just want to um.. see what you are doing." Naruto replied. "Im eating, if your too blind to see what is happening less the a meter away from you." Sasuke said. "FINE! Maybe Ill just go and tell Sakura, that YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HER!"

Sasuke was furious. He grabbed Naruto's leg and flipped him upside down. "One word from you to Sakura and I will-" Sasuke was interrupted. "Alright little comrads, break is over" Kakashi announced behind Naruto. "Let me go!" yelled Naruto. "What ever." answered Sasuke as he dropped Naruto, head first onto the ground.

"Now to continue with our team work training." Kakashi said, as the three ninjas stood around him. "Sakura, come over here." Kakashi wanted to try something, based on what he heard at lunch. Sakura slowly walked over to her sensei. "Now, Naruto and Sasuke, go stand about a meter away from each other." Kakashi lifted Sakura up in his hands, above his head. She was a bit frightened. **PUT ME DOWN YOU BIG OLD- **"ONE, TWO, THREE" Kakashi threw Sakura into the air.

The two guys were surprised. Naruto didnt budge. But Sasuke leaped 2 meters in front of him, and caught Sakura. He blushed and let her out of his arms. "Uh.. thanks for catching me" Sakura said gently as she stepped onto the ground. "Uh.. no problem." replied Sasuke. Sakura smiled, and went up to the frozen Naruto. She bonked him on the head. "Im alright Naruto!" Naruto shook his head, and saw that Sakura was standing next to him. He gave her a big hug. "Sakura! I didnt know what to do! At least you are ok now!" Naruto said happily. Sakura was trying to push him off. "Naruto! Get off of me!"

Sakura pulled herself away from Naruto and fell back, but Sasuke caught her again. They both blushed. "Your good at catching me" said Sakura. "Thanks" she added. Sasuke looked at Kakashi and he was smiling, and said "Good job Sasuke. Naruto, maybe next time you should try moving." Naruto was a bit embarrassed. "Anyways, I will see you tomorrow. Good lesson today wasnt it?" And with that, Kakashi left.

Naruto went up to Sakura and asked shyly, "Um.. do you want to go eat at the Ramen Bar with me?" Sakura thought about it for a second. **HELL NO! **"Um.. acutally Im kind of tired." Sasuke was listening to this conversation. "Um... ok. Maybe another time. Well, see you later." Naruto said sadly, and left.It was just Sakura and Sasuke left now.

It was getting a bit dark now, and the wind was cold. "Thanks again for catching me twice

today. I might of been really hurt or something if you didnt." said Sakura shyly.** I WOULD OF BEEN HURT OR SOMETHING! WHAT AM I SAYING! **Sasuke was just staring at her green eyes. "Uh... Sasuke? Are you ok?" Sakura said, turning her head away. "Am I boring you?" Sasuke finally answered. "Oh. No, your not boring me. I was just wondering if you would want to..." Sasuke didnt relize he was speaking out loud again.

Sakura wanted to know what he was going to say. "What is it Sasuke?" she asked. Sasuke blushed a bit. "Uh.. nothing. Just uh.. nothing. Never mind. See you tomorrow maybe?" he asked. "Sure. I hope Kakashi sensei doesnt throw me in the air. I guess you are getting tired of catching me." she said looking away. "No, I dont mind catching you." Sasuke blushed. "I mean, uh... its getting dark. Do you want me to walk you home?" Sakura wasnt beliving this. "Uh... sure."

They started walking down the street. There was a lot of wind now. Sakura was shivering. Sasuke had nothing to offer. 'Damn it! Next time, Im bringing a jacket.' "This is my house." Sakura said, as they stopped. "Do you want to come in?" She asked quietly. "Uh... sure I guess" Sasuke didnt know what to say. Sakura unlocked the door, and the went inside.

A/N: i hope you liked that chapter:)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It was warm inside Sakura's house. He could smell something cooking in the kitchen. It smelled good. He hadnt eaten home cooking for a while. Sakura noticed him smelling the chicken getting cooked. "Do you want to stay for dinner? I mean, if your parents dont mind." Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at her green eyes, then looked at the ground. "I dont

have any parents" he said quietly. 'Oh my god, I wonder what happened... I better not ask. He seems a bit sad.' Sakura thought. "Well, uh.. do you want to stay then?" She asked nervously.

Sasuke really wanted to stay, and eat some home cooking. "Thanks, but I should get going. See you tomorrow?" Sasuke asked, heading towards the door. "Yeah,

sure.." She felt a bit upset.'I bet he doesnt want to stay in my stupid house with me.' she thought. Sasuke stopped, and turned around. "Uh... your not the reason why Im leaving, so dont feel upset, or anything." Sasuke blushed and quickly went out.

Sakura woke up the next morning at 6:00AM feeling extremely happy. "SASUKE CAME INTO MY HOUSE YESTERDAY!" she shouted out. All the birds outside her window flew away. "Opps..."

Sasuke woke up a while ago, and left to the park to train. He was almost finished, when Sakura came to the park and saw him. She hid behind a tree, 'Hes so cute training by himself' thought Sakura. He had finished, and spotted Sakura. She blushed and turned around.

Sasuke walked up to her. "What are you doing?" he asked curiously. Sakura blushed even more. "I uh.. was looking at this tree. Its bark is so smooth, like your hands. I mean-" She was blushing even more. "I was just watching the birds in the tree." Sasuke and Sakura looked up. There were no birds. "What ever..." Sasuke said, as he sat down on the bench. Sakura went to the bench too. She sat down next to him.

Sakura tried to start a conversation. "So, do you like chicken?" **CHICKEN! HE MUST THINK IM A CHICKEN.** Sasuke looked at her. "I havent eaten it for a while." He looked at the ground. Sakura felt sad. 'His parents...' She was taking a risk right now. She was going to ask Sasuke what happened to his parents. "I know this must be hard for you, but I just want to know what happened to your parents?" Sakura said quietly. Sasuke looked at her with an angry face.

"Its none of your business." he said. "Please Sasuke, I just want to know." Sakura said gently. Sasuke stared into her green eyes, "Fine. But dont ask questions. Im not going into detail..." Sakrua looked at him. She was going to pay attention.

When I was eight years old, My brother, He killed my parents... I think thats all you need to know. Sakura still stared at him. "I dont want to be rude but, why?" Sasuke was angry now. He stood up and stared at Sakura." HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW WHY MY BROTHER ITACHI KILLED MY PARENTS! YOU JUST THINK, THERE DEAD. THATS SO SAD. HOW WOULD YOU FEEL, BEING ALONE FOR 5 YEARS WITH NO PARENTS? YOU GO HOME AFTER SCHOOL, SEE YOUR HOUSE IS ALL BLACK. YOU WALK IN, AND THERE IS TWO BODIES ON THE GROUND, COVERED IN BLOOD. AND YOUR BROTHER IS STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF THEM." Sasuke took a deep breath. He was calming down a bit.

Sakura stared into his black eyes. 'He must feel so alone...' A tear came out of her eye. Sasuke looked at her. He didnt want her to cry. "Im sorry. I just dont like talking about my past... Dont cry." He sat down. Sakura wiped the tear away. "Im sorry. I shouldnt have asked you about it." She looked away. "Its ok. I had to let it out, but not on you. And like that." Sakura looked at him. She smiled. Sasuke blushed. All of a sudden, Kakashi sensei pooped out from behind the bench.

"Hello, little comrads!" Kakashi said smiling to them. Sasuke had to let it out. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SPYING ON US!" Kakashi looked suprised. "Sasuke, dont shout at me. I just wanted to say Im here early." He sat down, and started reading his book. Sasuke was thinking, 'Doesnt he know what privacy means!' Kakashi looked at him. 'Sasuke, I already knew the story of your past. So dont hate me.' Sasuke looked suprised. 'He was talking to me in thoughts. Now, I can never have any privacy.'

Just then, Naruto showed up. "Hey! Sorry Im late you two. But Im not as late as the old,smelly,weird-" Kakashi stood up. "Oh, hello there Sasuke." Kakashi went and stood beside Naruto. He put his arm on his head. Naruto looked up. "What are you doing?" Kakashi wasnt looking at Naruto, but at Sakura. "I havent seen Naruto any where, but I love this fuzzy arm rest." He smiled. "KAKASHI SENSEI, I AM NOT AN ARM REST!" yelled Naruto trying to get away. "Oh, there you are Naruto!" said Kakashi sarcastically. But he still kept Naruto's head as an arm rest.

"Now, today you three are going to do a mission." explained Kakashi. Naruto was happy. "A MISSION! YAY!" Kakashi took his book out. "While I read my book, you three are going to go and make some lunch for the four of us. Make it yourself. One taste of a noodle from the Ramen Bar Naruto, you wont get any lunch." Kakashi said as he looked at Naruto. "Who ever has the best lunch, doesnt have to read two pages of my book."

The three ninjas quickly got started. Sasuke and Sakrua went into the forest, while Naruto stayed in the park. They were walking down a path. Sakura looked at Sasuke. "Have an idea what you are going to make?" Sasuke looked at her. "Not really.What about you?" Sakura thought for a moment. "I dont know either." She blushed. 'Why am I blushing? Well, I better get started.' Sakura thought.

She stopped at a bush and started picking berries. Sasuke stopped and looked at her. She turned around. "Is there somthing in my hair?" Sakura asked. Sasuke blushed and turned away so she wouldnt see him. "Uh... no. You hair looks perfect... I better get going." He quicky went the other direction. Since Sasuke was gone, Sakura talked to herself out loud. "Hes so sweet when he blushes." And with that, she went back to picking berries.

Sakura didnt know that Sasuke was behind a tree. He blushed at what she said. 'Shes sweet too when she blushes' he thought.

A/N: Please write some reviews. Dont be too mean please:)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sasuke walked on a path in the forest, looking for a special tipe of flower that you can eat. "I wonder what Naruto and Sakura are doing" he said out loud. He was walking for about 10 min. when he heard somthing in the bushes. He was ready for anyone. Sakura came out of the bushes a little frightend at Sasuke angry look. When Sasuke saw Sakura, his face was happier.

"So, have you gotten anything yet?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at the ground. He picked a flower. "Just did" Sakura looked a the flower. "I should of thought to get that flower!" She was holding a bunch of berries. Sasuke stared at her. "Uh.. need any help?" Sakura blushed. "Sure. Thanks"

They were both looking for things together. "Kakashi sensei did say that team work is important." Sakura said as they were heading back to the park.

Meanwhile, Naruto didnt know what to do. So of course, he went to the Ramen Bar. He saw Hinata walking down the streets. "Hi Hinata! What are you doing? Do you want to eat some ramen with me?" Naruto asked blushing. Hinata blushed. "Sure Naruto." They sat down at a table and Naruto ordered.

"8 bowls of your finest ramen plesae. What about you Hinata? 6? 7? 8?" Hinata blushed. She couldnt even eat 2. "I will jsut have 1 please" she said shyly. Naruto didnt see that he was a pig compared to Hinata. He just thought she was sick.

When Naruto finished, he said good bye to Hinata, and went back to the park with 4 bowls of ramen for his team. He had forgotten that he was not aloud any take out food.

Sakura and Sasuke had made 4 sushie rolls wrapped in edible leaves. With berries on the side. Sasuke had caught a fish for the sushie. Kakashi looked up and saw the three ninjas.

"Lets see what you have to offer" Kakashi looked at Naruto.He went and put his arm on Naruto. "Well, I dont know where Naruto is, but this fuzzy arm rest is really good for waioting on. Sakura, did I say NO RAMEN ALOUD?" Sakura looked at Kakashi. "Yeah..." Naruto screamed. Kakashi stared at Naruto. "There you are. Is that RAMEN? I guess no lunch for you." Naruto was sad. Kakashi walked over to Sakura. "Very good you two. Combined your lunch together. Lets eat" Kakashi took a sushie roll and bit into it. He stared at Naruto. "I dont know about you two, but this is good.

The sun was setting and Kakashi left. Naruto didnt want to leave so fast yet. "Can I walk you home Sakura!" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at Sasuke. "I uh... no thanks." Naruto wasnt very dissapointed. His mind was on Hinata now. "Ok. Bye!" Sasuke had a jacket now, but it wasnt cold out.

Sakura asked Sasuke, "Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?" Sasuke looked into her green eyes. He couldnt say no. "Sure". **SASUKE IS COMING FOR DINNER! I MIGHT FAINT!**

Sasuke knew where her house was now. They went inside and Sasuke could smell the food again and the warmth in her house. "Left over chicken" Sakura said. "Sorry" Sasuke was fine with this. "Its ok. I dont mind" Sakura went and sat on the couch. Sasuke followed.

There was a notebook opened on the table. It had Sasuke's name on the pages with hearts. Sasuke didnt know a lot about love, and he just saw his name on it so he picked it up. Sakura saw him and ran. "NO! I mean, uh.. thats not for you." She blushed. Sasuke now knew what that was. He blushed.

"My uh..." Sakura didnt want to say parents or anything like that but she didnt know any other way to say, that shes not alone. "My... mom or anyone isnt going to be here today" Sakura said quietly.

Sasuke knew she didnt want to say that. Sakura tried to lighten up the moment. "Wanna eat now?" Sasuke was a bit happier. "Sure"

Sakura was playing with her food with her fork. But Sasuke was digging in. She noticed he really liked the chicken, so she ate too. Dessert came quickly and Sakura went and got ice cream. They finished that too in silence. Sasuke finally spoke. "Thanks. That was a good meal"

Sakura didnt want him to leave, and her faced showed it. Sasuke looked at her. "Maybe we could do this again another time?" he asked quietly and he blushed. Sakura answered quickly. "Ya. Sure. Whewn ever you want to. Do you want my number?" Sasuke was suprised. He was getting Sakura's number. "I dont have any paper right now, so can I uh.. write it on your hand?" she asked shyly. Sasuke nodded. She got a pen and walked up to Sasuke. He held his hand out. Sakura took it and wrote softly on his hand. 'Her hands are so soft and light...' Sasuke thought. "There, done. Call me when you want to ask me anything or just uh... talk or somthing." Sasuke opened the door. He looked at Sakura. "Thanks for everything." He smiled and left.

"OMG! SASUKE UCHIA ATE IN MY HOUSE. I TOUCHED HIS HAND! IT WAS SO-" Sakuras screaming was inturrupted by Sasuke again. He opened the door and walked up the Sakura. He kissed her on the cheek, and quickly walked out. Sakura turned red and for 10 min. danced around the house.

A/N: I dont know if that was a good chapter. Tell me if Im rushing things between Sasuke and Sakura. I dont know what to write right now. Chapter Six might take a while.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The next morning, Sakura woke up to make some cupcakes for Sasuke. When she arrived at the park, Sasuke was training again. 'I dont want to inturrupted him' Sakura thought. So she sat down and waited. When he was done, Sakura got up quickly and went to Sasuke.

"I made some cupcakes for you" Sakura said shyly. Sasuke looked at the cup cakes and back at Sakura. "I uh.. dont like sweets." Sasuke said gently. Sakura looked away. 'Im so stupid!' Sakura thought.

Sasuke took a cupcake and smashed it into his mouth. "You mot upid" Sasuke tried to say your not stupid, but there was a huge cupcake in his mouth. He ate it really slowly because he didnt like it. Sakura smiled and blushed at him. "Thanks." Sasuke's lips were covered in icing. Sakura took out a napkin and wiped it. Sasuke blushed.

Out of nowhere Kakashi popped out. The two ninjas turned around finding their sensei was spying on them AGAIN! They were both agnry. They started shouting at him. "WHY ARE YOU SPYING ON US!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura yelled, "GO AND FIND A DIFFERENT HOBBY!" Kakashi looked suprised and smiled. "You two are the best couple around." They both blushed.

A few minutes later Naruto cam and they started their training. "We are going babysit a daycare of 5 little kids, the age of 5." Kakashi said. Naruto smiled. "This is easy! All we have to do is order 25 bowls of ramen and let them eat all day!" Sakura stared at Naruto. "Little kids dont eat ramen 24/7 like you Naruto."

When they made it to Tiny Tots Daycare, Kakashi took out his book and said, "I will be sitting out here, reading my book and if there is any problems, just call me."

The little kids stared at the three nijas. Sakura. "Hi there! My name is Sakura. This is Sasuke and Naruto." she said pointing at the two ninjas next to her. "Whats your names?"

The little boy with brown hair answered quietly. "My name is Josh. The girl over there is Shika, and her sister's name is Shina." The boy with red hair looked up at Sasuke and said, "Im Itami, and I can beat you any day!" Sasuke looked bored like Kakashi and bent down to Itami's size. "Listen kid, go ahead and punch me. See what happens." A blonde boy with hair like Shikamaru's said, "Mr.Sasuke, dont mind Itami. He always is a loud mouth. My name is Shikamuto" Sakura smiled at Sasuke. Mr.Sasuke? she mouthed at Sasuke. He rolled his eyes. "Kids..."

Naruto looked at Shikamuto. "Hey Sasuke, Sakura. This kid looks and his name is like Shikamaru! Maybe we should call him that." Sakura looked at Naruto. "Well, he does, but we shouldnt call him another name is he doesnt like it. Is it ok?" Shikamuto looked at Sakura. "Fine. What ever. If its too troublesem." The three ninjas looked at each other. "Freaky..." Naruto said.

Sakura was playing with some clay with Shika and Shina. Naruto was playing blocks with Itami. Shikamuto was reading a book. He was smart like Shikamaru too. Sasuke was just standing near the sink looking at Sakura. 'What kind of mission is this? Playing with little kids. It isnt going to help me get anywhere.'

Just then, Josh came up to Sasuke with glue on his fingers. "Mr.Sasuke, my hands are dirty." Sasuke looked at the little kid. It remindeed him when he was little. But he didnt want to think about that.

"Uh... first of all my name is Sasuke. So dont call me Mr. Sasuke. And uh.. about your hands..." Sakura came up to Sasuke. "Is there a problem? Do you ned any help Sasuke?" Sasuke blushed. "I...uh... the kid-" Josh inturrupted Sasuke. "My hands are dirty!" Josh said impatiently. Sakura bent down. "Do you want me to lift you up to the sink?" She said gently. Josh nodded.

While Sakura was cleaning the little boy's hands, Sasuke looked at her. 'She might not be as strong as me at fighting, but she has a way with kids...' Sakura helped Josh off the counter and looked at Sasuke. He blushed. "You dont like this mission huh? Being with kids." Sakura asked. Sasuke looked into her eyes. She was trying to connect with him. "Its ok, if Im here with you. I mean, you are good with kids..." Sasuke said blushing and looking away.

Sakura smiled. "Thanks. Also, you didnt have to eat my cupcake." Sasuke looked at her. "I wanted to." Sakura smiled. "Thanks"

Josh looked at the two ninjas. "Sasuke, dont break the gril's heart like my brother did to his girlfriend." Sakura blushed. Sasuke looked at Josh. "Dont, worry. I wont" Sakura looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Sakura. Josh looked at them both. "Im going now..." Sakura smiled at Sasuke. She shifted closer to him, and put her head on his shoudler. "You never did break my heart. You made the dream come true"

Naruto was getting frusteraited with Itami. "Stop breaking the tower!" Itami just laughed at him, and ran around in circles. Naruto, went out to Kakashi. "Sensei, I didnt bring my lunch. Can I go and get some ramen for the whole group?" Kakashi looked up from his book. "Ok. Fine. But you have to buy some for the daycare, with your own money."

Naruto was on his way to the ramen bar when he saw Hinata looking at it. 'Naruto loves this place. I hope he will ask me again to eat with him.' Hinata thought.

"Hi Hinata! I was going to get some ramen for my group and the daycare we are babysitting. Do you want to come and keep me company over there?" Naruto asked. Hinata blushed. "Sure Naruto."

When Naruto and Hinata arrived, all the little kids wanted some food. Sasuke and Sakura were sitting on the couch watching T.V. When Naruto, and Hinata came in, Sasuke stood up quickly. He was Sakura's boyfriend now, but he didnt want to let it out so quickly. Neither did Sakura.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Sakura saw Hinata and Naruto. "Hi Hinata. Wht are you doing here?" Hinata blushed. "Naruto asked me to keep him company." Sakura smiled and winked at her. Sasuke saw Sakura wink and whispered, "Does Hinata have a thing for Naruto?" Sakura smiled. "Ssshhh..."

Naruto, Hinata, and the kids were eating. Sasuke and Sakura were just sitting on the couch. "You wanna go and eat?" Sakura asked. "Ok" Sasuke replied.

"Sorry Sakura, but there is only one bowl left." Hinata looked at Sakura and smiled. "They can share" Sakura and Sasuke blushed. They sat down and took one pair of chop sticks.

Sasuke let Sakura eat some first. She ate a bit and Sasuke yawned. He was getting bored. Sakura took some ramen with the chop sticks, and shoved it into Sasuke's mouth.

His eyes widend, at the sight of Sakura feeding him. He didnt like this moment. He remembered the time when his mother did the same thing... Sakura noticed his sad face, and tok his hand and brought him to a corner. "Has your face got somthing to do with your..past?..." Sakura asked softly. Sasuke nodded.

"But I will let it go. Im with you, now and you lighten things up in my life" Sasuke said with a smile. Sakura smiled back.

Naruto saw Sakura feeding Sasuke, and he thought that was romantic. He looked at Hinata, and she was smiling at the couple. "Hinata... do you want some of my ramen?" Naruto asked shyly. Hinata blushed. "S..S..Sure" Naruto was going for a pair of chop sticks, and Hinata was going for the same pair. Their hands touched. They both blushed and smiled.

Itami saw Naruto and Hinata touching hands, but not doing anything. He went and pushed Hinata's chair closer to Naruto. Maybe a bit to close. She fell of but Naruto caught her. She was sitting on Naruto's lap. Hinata turned red. Naruto blushed.

"Thanks Naruto" Hinata said shyly. Naruto was happy. "No problem Hinata. Any time you fall, I will catch you!" he said blushing. Hinata blushed.

Sakura saw Hinata fall and Naruto catch her. She gave Sasuke a light poke. "Look! Aw... isnt Naruto so sweet to Hinata?" Sasuke saw Sakura blush. 'What the hell should I do!' he thought.

He slowly moved his hand towards Sakura's chin. He moved her head so she was facing him. "I love you..." Sasuke said quietly, and their faces moved slowly closer and closer. Finally their lips touched. Sakura blushed. She thought, 'Why am I blushing! Sasuke is so sweet...'

When their lips broke apart, they saw faces with huge eyes staring at them. All the little kids were watching them. Naruto and Hinata were watching them. FLASH Kakashi was in the door way and he was smiling. Neji and Tenten were next to Kakashi. Sakura and Sasuke blushed. Finally Neji spoke. "I came here to pick Hinata up, and Tenten came with me..." he said quietly still staring at Sasuke and Sakura.

Now Neji and Tenten and Kakashi were staring at Hinata on Naruto's lap. There was another FLASH, and Kakashi said, "Wow! Its a good thing I brought my camera today!" Kakashi pushed Tenten into Neji. He caught her and rudlly, Kakashi accedently pushed Tentens face into Nejis face, and they kissed. FLASH "What a lucky day!" Kakashi smiled. The 6 guinens had evil stares towards Kakashi.(A/N:even hinata) Kakashi felt the anger in the room. "Im going, bye!" And with a puff of smoke, he was gone.

Sakura said, "Well, I wont tell anyone this happened if you guys dont" All of them nodded. "AFTER WE GET KAKASHI AND HIS CAMERA AND SMASH IT!" Naruto yelled.

2 months later

Sakura and Sasuke were happy together, and Naruto finally asked Hinata if she would be his girlfreind. She said yes, and though they are a bit shy, they are happy. Neji and Tenten, arent together yet, but are getting closer.A/N: I hope you liked my story, but this is the end becuase I rushed things, and I dont know what to write. I will start another story soon. THIS IS THE END OF MY FIRST STORY. Send Reviews Please:)


End file.
